A RRAM device is a type of non-volatile random access memory computer memory that works by changing the resistance across a dielectric solid state material. During switching, the dielectric material, which is normally insulating, is made to conduct electrical current through a conduction path referred to as a filament. Conventional RRAM stacks are planar and therefore when a sufficiently high voltage is applied, an electric field is uniformly applied across the entire RRAM device.
As such, during switching, a filament can form randomly throughout the RRAM device. For example, in conventional RRAM devices, a filament may be formed near the edge of the device which may not provide a sufficient conductive path due to defects at the edge. In some instances, multiple deficient filaments may form randomly within the RRAM device. As such, there exists a need to provide a technique to form a localized filament within a RRAM device. The present disclosure addresses this need.